Recently, for mobile electronic devices with a display unit, such as a mobile phone, PDA, and a portable game machine, housings of various shapes and configurations are proposed (for example, Patent Literature 1). In addition, as the mobile electronic devices, mobile phones whose housing is made of a transparent material so that a circuit board and the like arranged inside thereof can be visually recognized have appeared on the market.